twistedfatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Serians
Silvanians Silvanians are aquatic-dwellers who have skin tones ranging from blue to green. The average Silvanian stands around 5 ½ feet tall. Their markings include small circles on their cheeks and forehead; there are also rounded markings on the tips of their ears and light spots around their eyes. Their earlobes resemble fins. Silvanians possess both gills and lungs, allowing for them to choose whether to live under or above the water. However, Silvanians who live above water have to take special care to stay hydrated and to keep their skin moisturized. Saphanians Saphanians are mostly tree-dwelling folk. Some Saphanians have feline-like ears, while others have canine-like ears. The average Saphanian stands around 5 feet tall. Their markings include small blue rectangles beneath their eyes. Saphanians have an acute sense of smell, hearing, and sight. They are blessed with increased agility and dexterity and are deeply in tune with nature. Interestingly, they have omnivorous diets. Auronians Auronians are known for the glimmering golden tips of their ears. Aside from this and the gold rounded triangles on their cheeks, Auronians don’t have any distinguishing features that set them apart from the other races. They’re about as human as human can get in La Seri. Auronians are very in tune with technology; some of the greatest minds in interdimensional theory, for example, are Auronian. They can be very technical and very artistic. The average Auronian can stand up to 6 ¼ feet tall. Jagaians Jagaians are recognizable from their piercing yellow eyes. They have small clusters of scales around their bodies, mostly on their shoulders, elbows and knees. They have strong, reptile-like tails. All of their markings and scales are a beautiful green in color. All Jagaians have yellow eyes. Jagaians are also known for their short temper. It’s said that their temper is due to their history as a warrior race; they have a long-standing rivalry with the near-extinct Rubanians. Jagaians have incredible strength and agility. Rubanians Rubanians are the bunny-like people of La Seri. Their ears are those of a rabbit’s; from infancy to around 15 years old, their ears are short and stand tall. When they turn 16, their ears curl up into puff balls, and when they turn 17 their ears begin to become long and droop towards the ground. From 17 and onward, they develop red markings on their ears, in addition to the red stripe across their face that they have since birth. On average, Rubanians can stand up to 6 ½ feet tall, thanks to their long, powerful legs. Rubanians, similar to Saphanians are very in tune with nature, though they’re a lot more rugged than their gentle cousins. They possess great strength, speed, and acute hearing. Sadly, due to their relationship with Jagaia, Rubanians have become somewhat of a rare sight in La Seri. Oniyans (The Corrupted) The “monsters” of La Seri, Oniyans are pale, tall, and generally creepy. The average Oniyan is a 7+ foot tall humanoid with long, black claws, a stretchy, black tongue, long hair, black claw markings beneath their eyes, and split earlobes with black markings adorning the tips. Most notable is their general body form; they have an elongated neck, elongated limbs and torsos, and their spinal column almost seems to protrude from their back. Their eyes feature slit pupils, and their teeth are carnivorous. Interestingly, they don’t eat often, but when they do, their diets are omnivorous. Members of the royal family seem to have a penchant for sweets. There are dark-skinned Oniyans. But that general description is that of their glamour! Oniyans are forced to wear glamours to protect themselves from the harsh environment created by the magic barrier that keeps them imprisoned in La Seri. Even in Oniyex, Oniyans can’t show their true forms. Corrupted Serians The five other races have Corrupted counterparts. They also have “Ex” forms, that is, the form that their scarred bodies take on if they’re saved from Corruption. To cover the basics, every corrupted variation of the Serians share the same physical traits of their Oniyan cousins, from the claw markings beneath the eyes to the stretchy black tongue that measures even longer than their elongated forms. A Corrupted Auronian looks just like the average Oniyan. Corrupted Silvanians, also known as “Sirens”, are purple or red-skinned creatures who focus on corrupting those who drown. It’s interesting to note, however, that Sirens aren’t the cause of these drownings, rather, they lurk in the shadows and wait until someone is in danger. Their fins are longer and sharper than that of the average Silvanian, and they swim a lot faster. Corrupted Saphanians, otherwise known as “Ferals”, are rather unfairly nicknamed. While it is true that some Ferals are aggressive, most are even more pleasant than the average Saphanian; they’re very hospitable and kind-hearted. Aside from their elongated features, they can be distinguished from the average Saphanian in that the fur on their ears are black. Corrupted Jagaians, also called “Serpents”, are also more pleasant than their Jagaian counterparts. They differ from the average Jagaian in that their tails are slick and black. They also normally have forked tongues, unlike their Corrupted cousins. Serpents also have a wide range of iris colors, thanks to the Corruption. They speak with a noticeable hiss, earning their nickname. Corrupted Rubanians, nicknamed “Jackalopes”, are known for their ear tufts that resemble horns. Their ears have blackened fur and are longer than that of the average Rubanian. They specifically target Jagaians, mimicking the voices of their tribe before aggressively charging them and abducting them. They’re pleasant to other races outside of Jagaians, and they naturally don’t mind Serpents. Category:Corrupted/Tainted Category:Pure/Untainted